Talk:Cernd/@comment-35434313-20200209100638
>>-- Cernd has the worst stats of all companions, resulting in low HPs and terrible AC 1) Untrue. The facts are: a) BG2 companions with the by far worst stats are Edwin and Minsc. However, bad stats don't necessarily result in low HPs or terrible AC (Minsc has a lot more HPs than most). b) The companion with the best stats is Hexxat. However, good stats don't automatically grant more HPs or better AC (Hexxat has low HPs and terrible AC). c) Cernd has the PERFECT wisdom score for a human and that's the only STAT that matters to him in the long run. If necessary, starting from level 1, Cernd can always naturally have 19 STR & 16 DEX (as a werewolf), and later, 21 STR & 20 DEX (as a greater werewolf). From the point of view of stats, Cernd is not bad at all. d) As for Cernd's AC: Once having 0.75 million XP, Cernd is given one use of Greater Werewolf form per day. In this form, his AC can stay at -13 (with the shield that can be acquired in the same building where you first meet him). Can go down to -18, or even lower. In SOA, this is phenomenal. On top of that, he has Ironskin to protect him from physical damage. >>- Cernd Is useless in melee because of HPs, AC, THAC0 and inability to wear armor. 3) Let's make it clear: Cernd is not a companion with worst AC or HP. Druid is a spellcaster class, just like Mage, Sorcerer, and Shaman, though literally Druid belongs to the Priest category just like Monk. Druid is not Fighter. He's not supposed to excel in weapon-based combat. >>- Cernd Is competent in werewolf form with a certain MOD, but cannot cast spells while in werewolf form and if he revert back to human form to cast some spells he sucks in combat '(as already stated). 4) There are many ways to excel in combat. '''At the start of SoA, Druid is quite a bit overpowered. ' With only 0.2 million XP acquired, a druid like Cernd is already given access to level 6 spells, capable of destroying every single boss enemy in SOA, including Kangaxx the Demilich. At this experience level, Druid is the strongest among all the classes. In werewolf form, Cernd can continue to cast spells, as long as doing so does not require activating his memorized spell slots. Only those memorized spell slots are disabled while he is shape shifted. '''>>- cannot ressurect party members unlike Jaheira. 5) Untrue. The fact is: everyone can resurrect other party members by using a Rod of Resurrection, or by buying the service in a church. 6) Clerics, Jaheira, Shamans, Mages, Sorcerers can all natively use their spells to resurrect others, once they have reached a certain level and have picked or scribed a certain spell. However, this ability is not important at all. Unless the player really sucks at playing this game and dies a lot in game, this ability is rarely wanted. >>- it takes a single-class druid AGES to level up past lvl 14. Jeaheira at least keeps leveling as a fighter before she makes the humonguos XP step. 7) This is just about Cernd being (full) Druid, not (half) Fighter. As a Druid, Cernd acquires his power faster than every other companion at the start of SoA. For counterbalancing his early fast level progression, the growth of his power is nearly stopped at level 13 to 14 so that other characters can catch up. >>- He sucks as a character because he betrayed HIS OWN family to live of a hippie. He did not care for his son. '''Is there a guarantee he won't leave the Baalspawn's party at the wrong moment? No. He doesn't even deserve to save his son. 8) Untrue. In the game, word had been spread to blame Cernd for what a mage (Deril) and a lich (Lagole Gon) did to Cernd's wife and child in Cernd's absence. The weird logic behind the blame may have fooled a few players. Cernd is actually a nicest guy in the world full of villains and has no quarrels or conflicts with other party members. '''Generally speaking, on hard or Insane difficulty, Cernd is more durable and useful in combat than most other single-classed companions like Minsc, Mazzy, Dorn, Hexxat, Rasaad, Viconia, Edwin, Neera and so on. The downside is: he can hardly earn a place in a fast-paced hack-n-slash party. Druid spells are not as powerful as Mage spells in direct combat, and Druid typically has to use summons (insects, animals, and elementals) to do heavy fighting at a slower pace. The reason why players blame Cernd for being useless in combat is not because they truly believe Cernd sucks in combat, but because they find out that he is not a good fit in a fast-paced party.